


Through space and time, still we are

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, vixx - au, vixx - supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	Through space and time, still we are

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.  
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

Even if the coffee shop was crowded, Sanghyuk could clearly feel someone staring at him.  
When he looked around and his eyes finally locked with those of a stranger sitting at the other side of the room, time… seemed to stop.  
He felt nauseous, and the room began to spin. He had to lean on a nearby table to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

It only lasted a couple of seconds, and then it was over as quickly as it came.  
Sanghyuk assured the worried faces around him that he was ok, and quickly walked out of the shop, heading back to his apartment.

“I’ve found you.” a deep voice said behind him.  
Sanghyuk turned around: the stranger he saw at the coffee shop was looking at him. He smiled, and as he did so dimples appeared in his cheeks.

“Do I know you?” Sanghyuk asked, frowning a little because he was sure he’d never met this person before. Yet, somehow, he felt familiar…  
“You will soon. Your awakening should be near.” the boy replied, his smile never faltering.  
Sanghyuk’s frown deepened: what the hell was this guy talking about?

He made to turn around, but the stranger raised his hand in front of him with his fingers splayed out, slowly moving it from left to right.  
Sanghyuk didn’t feel the same sense of nausea like inside the coffee shop, but rather some kind of pull… like something was drawing him to the boy in front of him.

He stood, unable to move, as the stranger got closer.  
The closer he got to Sanghyuk, the stronger Sanghyuk felt he already knew him.  
“Who are you…” he murmured.

The stranger opened his mouth to reply, but something distracted him. He looked to his left, troubled: “Shit. Come with me, you can ask questions later.”  
He grabbed Sanghyuk by his wrist and started running. He dragged him into an alleyway that opened up to a wider, more crowded road.

Here he stopped, letting go of Sanghyuk.  
“They shouldn’t be able to find me here. Too many people.”  
“What the hell was that for? Who are you?” 

Sanghyuk knew he should probably just leave and forget about this guy. He clearly had a screw loose. Or two.  
But… he couldn’t deny he was strangely attracted. The initial feeling of knowing him was turning into something else. Longing... sadness? How could that be?  
The stranger was staring at him again: “I said I would answer your questions, didn’t I? Well, I’m hungry, let’s go eat something. I’ll tell you what you want.”  
He began walking down the street, in the direction of a crowded fast food, and Sanghyuk ran after him.

“You could start by telling me your name.” Sanghyuk asked as they walked, glancing at him.  
“Hongbin. You?”  
“Sanghyuk.”  
Hongbin nodded, satisfied, and they reached the restaurant without exchanging any more words.

\------------------------------------------------

“Are you really going to eat all that?” Sanghyuk asked ten minutes later, pointing at Hongbin’s tray where three cheeseburgers, large fries, a large soda and a slice of pie were piled up.

“I burn a lot of calories.” Hongbin replied before biting into his first sandwich, “And I haven’t eaten since last night.”  
“Why do I feel like I should know you? I am sure I’ve never met you.”  
Hongbin stared at him, then at the people sitting around them: “Maybe I’ve chosen the wrong place to explain.” 

He took a sip of soda: “Are you happy, Sanghyuk?”  
Sanghyuk blinked, confused: “What…? What does this have to do with this?”  
“Are you happy with your life? Do you feel satisfied? Do you think you have a purpose?”  
“Are… are you trying to convert me to some weird religion or something?”

This time it was Hongbin’s turn to blink in confusion: “What? Oh… oh no, it’s not that!”  
He laughed out loud, and a couple of teenagers sitting at the table behind them turned around to look at him.  
“What do you do? Work? Study?” he went on, munching on some fries now.  
“I work for an IT company.”  
Hongbin nodded: “Do you like it?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“But is that what you want to do for all your life?”

Sanghyuk leaned back against his chair and stared at the man still eating in front of him: why was he still listening to him? he was weird, no doubt about it. Maybe insane.  
And yet, he still couldn’t walk away. It felt so easy to answer without questioning him.  
He stole a few fries from Hongbin’s tray and finally replied: “No. I like it, but I don’t think that’s my true calling, as you might say.”

For the first time since they met earlier that day, Hongbin’s cocky attitude seemed to fade as he spoke next: “Pardon my next question, but… what about relationships? Are you happy? Or does it feel like you’re waiting for someone?”  
Sanghyuk pursed his lips: yes, he’s had a few brief relationships, but somehow what Hongbin said made sense. He did feel like he hadn’t met the right person yet. But surely that was common, right? A lot of people would feel like that.

He nodded, watching Hongbin suspiciously now: “Is this some kind of psychological hidden camera?”  
Hongbin smiled, and Sanghyuk thought he looked… relieved?  
“No, I’m not trying to trick you. Please trust me, Sanghyuk.”  
Again, Sanghyuk felt that he did trust him, this weird and handsome stranger.

Hongbin stood, picking up his now empty tray: “Will you humour me for a little bit longer?”  
“Why not.” Sanghyuk replied, shrugging and standing up as well.  
Once outside, Hongbin moved in the direction of a park nearby, Sanghyuk walking beside him.  
The afternoon was slowly turning into evening, the sunlight getting softer and the air cooler.

Hongbin wandered about the park till he found an empty bench under some trees, far enough from any path so they wouldn't be bothered.  
“Do you believe in magic?” he asked when they both sat down.  
“You mean those tricks you see on tv and at kids’ parties?”  
“No. I mean this.” Hongbin closed his hand in a fist and opened it again, revealing a bright red flame dancing on his palm.  
He closed his fingers around the flame and it turned into a tiny flaming bird that flew away from his hand and disappeared soon after in a small cloud of white smoke.

“How did you do that?” Sanghyuk asked, amazed.  
“I’m a witch.”  
Sanghyuk stared at Hongbin, unimpressed: “I’m leaving.”  
“I swear I’m telling the truth!” Hongbin quickly replied, grabbing his arm to keep him in place.  
“First of all, witches are female. Everybody knows that. And secondly, they don’t exist.”  
“Witches are witches, regardless of gender. And I am one. That was real magic.”  
“Right, right. And next you’ll be telling me I’m one too? Or maybe some kind of imp?”  
“No. You’re… my knight.”

Sanghyuk pressed the tip of his fingers against his temples, feeling a headache coming on: “Please explain from the start, because it doesn’t make much sense.”  
“I know it’s hard to believe, I’m sorry. But I need you to awaken.”  
“You said that before.”  
Hongbin nodded: “You told me you felt like you knew me, remember?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You do, in a sense. Witches and their knights, they are… bonded to each other. It’s an everlasting link that carries on through time.”  
Hongbin paused, but Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, waiting for the other to go on.

“We met for the first time about 700 years ago, in Europe. Every life cycle, I look for you. Sometimes I just wait till you get your memories back, sometimes I… help with your awakening.”  
“You always come looking for me? Why don’t I remember you?”  
“Because of the magic. You must have felt something when you saw me at the coffee shop, right? That was my magic reacting to you, that’s how I always find you.”

Sanghyuk closed his eyes, trying to find some sense in what Hongbin just told him. Part of him just wanted to dismiss it all as impossible, but another part of him believed Hongbin, _knew_ it was true, as crazy as it sounded.  
And that part of him felt happy to be with this strange boy.

“And what would my role be?”  
“The knight's purpose is to protect the witch.”  
“From what?”  
“Witch hunters. They were close today as well, but we lost them. We’re safe from them now that the night is coming.”  
“So… you’re not an evil witch, right?”  
Hongbin chuckled, and those charming dimples appeared again: “I am not. Witches are just like regular humans: some are good, some are evil. Unfortunately it’s the evil ones that always stick in people’s imagination.”

“What would happen if those witch hunters caught you?”  
“They would kill me, of course.”  
“What? Even if you didn’t do anything bad?”  
“Yes. Simply being born with magic is a big enough sin for them, even if I’ve never used my gift to do any harm.”

The sky had darkened already and the lamps were switched on in the park. Hongbin stood and stretched his back.  
“What happens now?” Sanghyuk asked, standing up as well.  
“Well, I’m going to spend as much time as possible with you. My magic should make your memories come back faster.”  
“Do you live here?”  
Hongbin shook his head, smiling: “No. I spent the night in a hotel, but I’m not that rich, I will have to find some cheaper place tomorrow.”  
“You… don’t need to. My couch is pretty comfortable, if you want to stay at my place.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I want to know more about this whole thing anyway.”

\------------------------------------------------

They stopped at Hongbin’s hotel to get his belongings and then went over to Sanghyuk’s apartment.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really expecting to have people over. Please have a seat.” Sanghyuk led Hongbin into his living room and quickly swept the floor and the couch of the piles of clothes lying there, throwing them into his bedroom.

They ordered pizza (‘You’re still hungry? Are you kidding me?’ ‘Blame my magic, and make that pizza large.’), ate and showered.  
“Will you tell me more?” Sanghyuk asked as he handed Hongbin a pillow and some spare blankets.  
“Sure, anything specific?”  
“What do I have to do in all this? I mean, I get I’m some kind of… bodyguard, right? But how am I supposed to protect you? Will I have to carry a sword?”  
Hongbin laughed out loud at this: “What? No, no… even though there _were_ times when you used to wield a sword, that would be very inconvenient now, to say the least. You could keep a weapon if you wanted to, but it also might not be needed. I really hope it will be the case this time.”  
“Did the hunters ever caught you?”  
“Yes. It wasn’t really pleasant.” Hongbin grimaced.  
Sanghyuk sighed: “I’m sorry I’ve asked.”  
“It’s ok, Sanghyuk. You don’t get to remember the actual pain when you start a new life, and that’s a small blessing.”  
“Hyuk.”  
“What?”  
“You can call me Hyuk.”

Seeing Hongbin yawn, Sanghyuk decided that he could ask him more the following day. He would work only in the morning anyway.  
He was woken up in the middle of the night though, Hongbin's worried face looking down at him.  
“Hyuk, are you ok? You were screaming.”  
Sanghyuk sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He was sweating.  
“Yeah. I... it was a bad dream.”  
Hongbin just stared at him, waiting.  
“I-I saw you burning.”  
The other boy nodded: “That was our first life cycle. Europe wasn't very forgiving to people accused of witchcraft.”  
“You were also... a woman.”  
Hongbin smiled: “Yes. I've been female a few times, but most of my lives I've been male.”  
“You can choose? Why?”

They had switched on the small bedside light, and Sanghyuk was surprised to see Hongbin blush furiously.  
“Because... you’ve always seemed to prefer that.” Hongbin murmured.  
“What do you m-... _oh_. So we're…” Sanghyuk began blushing as well as he waved his finger back and forth between them.  
Hongbin just nodded, face still on fire and unable to look at him.  
“Is it always like that? Between the witch and their knight?”  
“Not necessarily. Some form a bond of strong friendship, some just stay together out of duty, while others... feel something more.”

Hongbin stood from where he was sitting on Sanghyuk's bed and walked to the door: “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Don't worry, you didn't.” Sanghyuk replied. It was true: that notion didn't make him uncomfortable at all. Rather, he felt strangely pleased that someone like Hongbin would always choose to be with him.  
Hongbin smiled before waving and disappearing in the other room: “Goodnight Hyuk.”  
“Night.”

\------------------------------------------------

“What will you do while I’m at work?” Sanghyuk asked around a mouthful of toast.  
“I don’t know yet.” Hongbin shrugged. “I have your work address and your phone number if anything happens though.”  
Sanghyuk nodded. He felt a little uneasy to leave Hongbin alone, last night’s nightmare (or rather memory?) was still vivid in his mind.

But work was busy and kept Sanghyuk’s mind occupied, and Hongbin sent him messages every now and then, telling him he went out and asking him for directions.  
When his shift was over, he bolted out of the building, calling Hongbin as soon as he could: “Are you still out? Wanna grab a bite before going home?”  
He told him to meet him not far from where he was, and he rushed to the nearest bus stop.

Sanghyuk was curious and wanted to ask more about their past lives, but the restaurant was really crowded and the tables were so close to one another that he decided that he could wait till they were done.  
“I think I know already about the first time we met,” he asked as they walked down the street, heading back to Sanghyuk's apartment, “but what about after that time? Have we been through this a lot?”  
“Quite.” Hongbin replied with a smile. “Last time we were in Argentina in early twentieth century, but we’ve been all over the world… Africa, Australia, Asia... you name it, we’ve lived there.”

“What about…” Sanghyuk began but immediately stopped, chewing on his lower lip.  
“Go on, what do you want to know?”  
“I was just wondering… all this looking for me, staying together… doesn’t it feel like it’s... I don’t know, forced? Don’t you feel like you don’t have any choice, any free will?”  
“It does look like that, doesn’t it? I thought so too once. But, to be honest, what remains from each cycle are the memories, and my magic. Those don’t go away. I tried… I tried to let you live your life once, tried not to come looking for you. I wanted you to live peacefully, you deserved it…”  
“And how did it end?” Sanghyuk quietly inquired, staring at Hongbin.  
“You quite literally bumped into me.” Hongbin chuckled. “I realized then that this is much stronger than anything my magic could change, so I stopped fighting it. But…”  
“What?”  
“But even if our lives always look like they might repeat themselves, they always change. We are different each time we’re reborn. With every cycle, we add something new to our memories, we are never the same. And this is what I look forward to each time, seeing who you have become.”  
Hongbin gave him a warm, gentle smiled that reached his eyes and made his dimples appear, and Sanghyuk had to look away, face flushing.

They stopped at a crossroad, waiting for the light to become green. Beside them a child no older than ten was waiting as well, a puppy in his arms.  
Scared by a sudden noise, the puppy jumped from its owner’s hands and ran across the street. The boy ran off after the dog without even looking around.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk watched, taken by surprise, and gasped as they saw a car getting close to the child. There was no time to act, no time for the car to slow down either…

Hongbin instinctively raised his hand and pushed the air in front of him. The boy flew away from the street, landing on the concrete pavement on the other side.  
“Hey! Are you ok?” Sanghyuk asked the boy as the traffic light turned green and he crossed the street in a few hurried strides.  
The boy nodded, listened to Hongbin telling him to be more careful and ran off after catching his puppy again.

“You did that, didn’t you?” Sanghyuk asked when they were alone again.  
Hongbin nodded: “I… shouldn’t have done it. Using magic during the day is like lighting a beacon, but if I hadn’t…”  
Sanghyuk reached out and took one of Hongbin’s trembling hands in his, holding tight: “It’s ok, I’ll keep you safe.”  
Sanghyuk wished he had the confidence to fully back up his words, but the smile Hongbin gave him made him believe he could truly do it.

They were just a block away from Sanghyuk’s apartment, when Hongbin suddenly stopped.  
“Shit. They’re close.”  
Sanghyuk stopped as well, listening. He didn’t hear anything at first, but then… he felt it. Like a ‘thump’ right in his guts.  
He didn’t have the time to ask Hongbin what it was, because suddenly he was grabbed and shoved onto the ground.

He saw two men grab the other boy and drag him into an alley nearby. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran after them.  
They had pushed Hongbin with his face against a wall, his arms twisted at his back.  
“Break his wrists.” the one looking said to the one holding Hongbin, “He won’t be able to make any magic that way.”

Sanghyuk felt a huge wave of red-hot rage building up inside him: he dashed forward, head-butting the man who just spoke, sending him sprawling on the ground. He kicked his sides, hard, a couple of times for good measure.  
The other man was still grabbing Hongbin’s wrists with one hand, but the other was now holding a small knife, dangerously close to Hongbin’s throat.  
“Get lost.” the man growled.  
“I don’t think I can. Let him go.”

Sanghyuk took a step closer, and the man pointed the knife at him. He didn’t realize he’d just made a mistake, because Hongbin bent his head forward and then backwards quickly, head-butting his nose in.  
The man screamed and let go of him, hands flying to cover his face.  
Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin’s hand and ran.

They didn’t stop running till they reached Sanghyuk’s apartment and locked the door behind them. Sanghyuk pulled Hongbin forward into the room and against the corridor wall, leaning against him.  
They were both panting, and they didn’t move till they had calmed down.  
“I…” Hongbin began, but Sanghyuk cut him off by slamming his hands on either side of Hongbin’s head.  
“Why does it have to end like this every time?”  
“I’m… wait. What did you say?” Hongbin said, a small smile on his lips as he registered Sanghyuk’s words.  
“You heard me, you clumsy witch.” Sanghyuk smirked, then cupped Hongbin’s face with his hand, thumb caressing the heated skin of his cheek.  
“You remember.” the smile was now wide on Hongbin’s face as he hooked his hand behind Sanghyuk’s neck and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

It was a rough, needy kiss that lasted several minutes.  
They didn’t stop kissing when they pulled apart, instead placed countless hungry shorter, quicker kisses on each other’s lips and face, even when Sanghyuk put his arms around Hongbin’s waist and pulled him off the wall, directing him towards his bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------

“When did your memories come back?” Hongbin asked as he snuggled closer to Sanghyuk, tucking his head under the other boy’s chin.  
“When the hunters took you. When that man threatened to break your wrists…” Sanghyuk held Hongbin closer, sighing: “I was so angry. But then all the memories came flooding back.”  
He pulled back a little to look into Hongbin’s eyes: “We will have to be careful for a few days. I’ll call in sick tomorrow.”  
“I’m not _that_ clumsy you know, I think I can manage not being caught for a while.”

Sanghyuk rolled on the bed till he was lying on top of Hongbin, grinning: “Well, we wouldn’t be in this situation if you had been more careful, don’t you think?”  
“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”  
Sanghyuk laughed and did just that, moaning when Hongbin rolled his hips upwards: “Again?” he asked, amused.  
Hongbin blushed, but didn’t look away: “Please…”

Sanghyuk smiled and kissed him, slowly this time, biting his lower lip and grinding their hips together till they were both hard, till Hongbin began begging again softly into his mouth.  
Only then he pushed into him slowly, still slick and warm, Hongbin’s legs wrapping around him.  
When they both came, they just lay there, too spent to move, basking in the afterglow of their love-making.

Hongbin was drawing circles on Sanghyuk’s back, lulling him to sleep.  
“I’m hungry.”  
The words were spoken softly, but Sanghyuk laughed loud.  
His life was definitely taking a weird, unexpected and, he was sure, totally not boring turn.


End file.
